Rhoda Chesterfield
Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield is the main antagonist on the Disney Channel series Jessie. She is a wealthy and arrogant woman who lives directly under the Ross family's apartment. She used to be a fashion model for magazines. It is revealed she has been married 6 times, she married her first husband because he was rich and got all his money, and repeated that process over and over again. It is unknown what she did to her six husbands. She was portrayed by Carolyn Hennesy. Personality Rhoda is portrayed as a very selfish and arrogant individual who wants everything to herself. She declares herself as an independent woman. However, she goes out of character when she sees great-looking men for her style. Especially with Betram, who she flirts with on a daily basis. She is also extremely pompous, egocentric, greedy, and vain, thinking she's the best and deserves everything. In some cases, she softens her personality. She also has a habit of getting people's names wrong, especially with the main protagonist, Jessie Prescott. Its implied that she does this deliberately to annoy them. Despite her age, she is very flirtatious and coquettish when it comes to younger and attractive men, to the point of outright harassment. She also has a major crush on Bertram, although he is repulsed by her. Rhoda does not like being touched by Jessie and the others, but would touch Bertram. Appearance Rhoda is a slim woman who wears ridiculous outfits. She thinks that her style is still in during the 21st century. However, in Emma's defense, they are out of style. Rhoda wears robes when she is home and wears what appears to be pants suits, with feathered hats. She is a red head when introduced and it she dyed her hair darker. Family It is revealed that she has two children, a daughter called Cassandra with her last husband, and a son called Brooks with another husband. She does care about her son, but is apparently closer to her dog than she is to either of them. Zeus Chesterfield Zeus is Rhoda's pet Chihuahua. Rhoda dresses him up and he doesn't like it one bit. Zeus is a smart pup who despises his owner Cassandra Cassandra was the first biological child that was introduced in the show. Rhoda asked her daughter to adopt all twelve of Mrs. Kipling's baby lizards. The Ross kids thought that Rhoda planned to turn the lizards into clothing. After the sanctuary was revealed, Jessie and the kids apologized to Rhoda. Brooks Brooks was the latest biological child to be revealed and fell in love with Jessie Prescott. However, Rhoda tried to break them up, as she did not approve of Jessie. When Brooks refused, she cut off all his funds and took his job, to try and force him out. However, when Brooks held out to date Jessie, and thanks to a little prodding from Bertram, she finally agreed to accept his choice. When Brooks and Jessie got engaged, Mrs. Chesterfield organized their wedding in the Ross penthouse and prepared all the decorations using her royal riches. Nevertheless, both Jessie and Mrs. Chesterfield do not like the idea of being in-laws. At the wedding, however, Jessie and Brooks break up when Brooks leaves for a job in Africa and Jessie refuses to come with him due to her career as the Ross nanny. History Backstory Rhoda used to be a fashion model for magazines. After her modeling career was finished, Rhoda married 6 times just for money. Rhoda lives directly below the Ross family's penthouse. She's been living in the penthouse longer than the Ross family. She owns a Chihuahua named Zeus, who she loves more than Cassandra and Brooks, who are Rhoda's biological children. ''The Talented Mr. Kipling'' Rhoda makes her first debut in this episode. Jessie wants to take the kids to the park, but Ravi says no. The reason why is because of Rhoda, and if she sees Mr. Kipling, she would call animal control. When the Ross kids got in the elevator, Tony was informed that Rhoda is not there until she entered the lobby. She holds on with her chihuahua, Zeus, and let him lick her face, in Tony’s disgust. The kids try to avoid her from seeing the lizard. Tony distracted her and let the kids escape from her. Jessie called Tony to see if Rhoda was in the lobby. With both Jessie and Tony talk on the phone, her name was mentioned and grabbed her attention. Tony completed the call, turns back, and jumps seeing Rhoda standing behind him. Rhoda asks him whom was avoiding her and she asks him again angrily. Tony tried his best to stall Rhoda but she eventually saw the lizard. Terrified, she hops on the coffee table and yells at them about Mr. Kipling cannot be in the building under her regulations. She marches to the elevator and grabs the wrong leash, which was Mr. Kipling. As soon as the elevator door closes, she is attacked by Mr. Kipling. Jessie tried her best to get to her good side by offering her pecan sandies. She and Zeus eat the cookie. However, she bit into a pecan shell, breaking a tooth. Rhoda informed that she will send the bill of the dentist to Jessie and call animal control. Animal control knocks on the door of the Ross penthouse, which Zuri opens the door. Rhoda asks Zuri about the lizard. Zuri also tried her best to stall her but also failed. Rhoda entered Ravi’s room and wonders why there’s a giant lizard cage. Zuri said that the cage is all hers and “plays” in the cage, in disgust. Rhoda asks why are there small bones in the cage. Zuri replied that they have their own hobbies. Rhoda calls animal control again and make a complaint about Mr. Kipling still roaming around the building. She was put on hold, in disbelief. Jessie knocks on the door quickly. Rhoda opens the door, while holding the phone, sees Jessie and tried to close the door but Jessie stopped her. Jessie run inside the apartment towards the terrace. Rhoda sees Zeus “in danger” from Mr. Kipling, which Rhoda tried to save Zeus but was terrified by Kipling’s hiss. Despite her disgust on the lizard, she suddenly has a change of heart because of Jessie’s reasoning. Jessie compared Rhoda with her connection to Zeus with Ravi and Mr. Kipling. Rhoda agrees to let the lizard but apparently not Zuri. ''Are You Cooler than a 5th Grader? Rhoda sees Zuri doing a lemonade stand but for her own benefit. However, Rhoda got her lesson as Zuri sold her spicy chocolate chip cookies and bought milk to cool her fiery mouth down. Romancing the Crone Jessie accidentally drops Christina's $1 million tiara into Rhoda's hot tub. Rhoda keeps the tiara all to herself and threatened Jessie that she'll tell Christina about the tiara unless she and Bertram can go out, which the later reluctantly agrees to. ''Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation Rhoda fixes her hair until someone switches her hair product with glue, causing her to have her hands stuck in her hair. A sudden twist was revealed when her own dog switched out the product and the glue. ''101 Lizards'' Rhoda aska her daughter, Cassandra, to adopt the baby lizards. However, she wants the lizards to be in the sanctuary she opened up. ''Ghost Bummers'' Rhoda throws a Halloween party but no one shows up. As she cleans up, Rhoda gets possessed by an evil spirit and the spirit itself controls Kipling, Emma, and Luke. However, it was all a dream. ''Between the Swoon and New York City'' Jessie falls in love with Brooks Wentworth, Rhoda's Son child. But, Rhoda wants them to break up and never see each other. Brooks refused and Rhoda shuts down his bank account and cell phone service. ''No Money, Mo' Problems'' Being low on funds after what happened to his first date, Brooks works as a doorman in the penthouse. Rhoda hires Betram to spy on Jessie and Brooks and wants them to break up, considering this being her second attempt. However Bertram later tells her of Jessie's and Brooks' commitment to each other and Rhoda gives Brooks back his money, cell phone and job. ''There Goes the Bride'' Rhoda was invited to Jessie and Brook's wedding. As Tony asks for any objections, Rhoda raises her hand but she was being stopped by Betram. ''Four Broke Kids'' Rhoda moves in to the Ross' apartment after they lost their money. The family believes that she was responsible for their loss of money, but it turns out that she's innocent. The Ross' later get there money back as the IRS made a mistake. Rhoda ends up losing her money after Ravi finds illegal tax deductions on her computer and reports it to the IRS. ''Bye Bye Bertie'' After the Ross kids, except for Ravi, played a prank on Bertram, he quits. However, Bertram was able to have the same job with Rhoda. Jessie and Ross kids are not happy about it. Bertram asks Rhoda what she would like for breakfast. But, Rhoda attempts to be "professional." Unlike Bertram's job of of doing everything, Rhoda already hired a housemaid just for cooking. She calls her housemaid, named Martha, and she brings out hot coffee for Bertram. Bertram asks why she hired a maid and a butler at the same time. She replied that she needs extra help. Rhoda then persuades Bertram to take a nap and tells him how heinous the Ross kids and Jessie were. Meanwhile, the Ross's find themselves a new butler. Back in Rhoda's apartment, Rhoda approaches to Bertram with a bowl full of grapes. Bertram wanted to grab some of his own of Rhoda insisted of giving the grapes to him. Bertram feels uncomfortable about Rhoda's approach. Rhoda gives Bertram a "better" uniform. Bertram does not approve and tells Rhoda about her tulips. Rhoda was aware of pf her lips and gives Bertram kissing face. Later on, Bertram poses for Rhoda's painting as he wears the tight uniform. Rhoda shows the painting to Bertram as they are pirates. In the painting, Bertram holds on to Rhoda. Bertram demands Rhoda the painting so he can burn it but she refuses. Rhoda then runs across the living room and have Bertram behind her. Bertram has difficulty running because of the tight uniform. Jessie enters from the door but walks bacl slowly and see the two run around. Rhoda and Bertram fall into the sofa a top one another. Jessie then gets disgusted by it. Meanwhile, the Ross kids are under Roger's "perfection" styles and cleanliness. So, the Ross kids and Jessie go to Bertram in Rhoda's apartment. As they entered, an alarm was set off but it was turned off by Rhoda. She explains that the alarm goes off when children are present. In addition, she also set an electrical floor to shock them but it did not work. Bertram asks what they are doing in Rhoda's apartment. They apologize about the prank, in exception of Ravi. Rhoda tells them tough luck because of the less appreciation they gave to Bertram and he's hers. Rhoda stated that he signed a contract but Bertram say it is an forced autograph of his photo that she placed on her nightstand. Jessie and the Ross kids cpntinue to apologize and Bertram accepts. Bertram becomes the Ross's butler once more. Although, Rhoda complains about being alone and tries to find her own happiness. Her character changed when Roger comes in and announced his resignation of being the Ross's butler, but Rhoda hires him. She gets attracted to Roger and the Ross kids get disgusted. Ravi walks, which his pants are starched, get mild shocks from the floor and Rhoda is happy about it. ''The Fear in Our Stars'' In her last appearance, Rhoda comes to the penthouse in her bathrobe. She screamed at Jessie, yelling "Zestie!" and wonders what is going on. She states her policies about no river dancing after 10pm. Rhoda sarcastically told Jessie to continue with her "special skills" but denies it. She warned Jessie about keeping her up at night. As Jessie practices her "bird calling," Rhoda comes back upstairs and interrupts her session. She comes upstairs with her sleep apnea mask and Emma. Emma was soaking wet after sustaining a fall into Rhoda's hot tub. Jessie refers Rhoda as Darth Vader. Emma states Rhoda's bed as a rotating heart shaped bed that plays the love theme from the 1997 film, Titanic. Rhoda warns Jessie to keep the Ross kids away from her apartment and not interrupting her sleep. Emma follows Rhoda to the elevator in attempt to sneak out and pretend to take her back to her apartment safely. She failed. Jessie tries to play the National Anthem on the sousaphone but it sounded disoriented. She continues but Rhoda interrupts by banging the ceiling with a broom and silencing her. Jessie try spinning the plates but four of them fall and breaks. Rhoda comes back upstairs once more with her broom and facial mask that is green. Jessie purposely refers her as the Wicked Witch of the West with the broom and flying monkeys. Rhoda called the police against Jessie for disturbing the peace. Jessie explains Rhoda the night she had. She begs Rhoda to call of the police but she refuses. She told Jessie that it is the last time she'll ever keep her awake, long with her dog, and laughs like the Wicked Witch of the West. She hears the laughter. Zuri and Bertram desperately wait for their favorite show Found to reveal its shocking finale. But, breaking news interrupts the broadcast. Rhoda follows Jessie into the theatre room and asks everyone in the room about a :who can be the loudest?" competition. She finishes her rant and sees Bertram, which she gets lovestruck. Bertram shows his disgust face on Rhoda. Everyone in the room watch the broadcast of Luke and Ravi warning everyone of the pending apocalypse from the asteroid that was originally going to pass by Earth. Rhoda is astonished by Luke's aluminum foil hat and wonders if it comes with feathers. Even so, the asteroid was minimized to the size of a pebble. Everyone in the theater room watch the broadcast of Luke and Ravi apologizing to New York for causing false alarms of the apocalypse. Rhoda spoils the show to Zuri and Bertram and feels happy about it. Jessie gets angry at her but Rhoda does her signature exclamation. After Jessie receives a call from Max, she has to learn tap-dancing. Rhoda would agree to teach Jessie tap-dancing and also makes a condition by keeping silent for a day. She also confessed to Jessie that she bribed the judges of an event called "Looks Alone". Jessie agrees and almost hugged Rhoda but does not like to be touched. Rhoda loves the way Bertram fell asleep and wanted to squeeze his cheeks. Jessie gets concerned about which cheeks. Rhoda and Jessie practice tap-dancing in front of Emma as punishment. Jessie thanks Rhoda for the lessons and gives her favor of keeping everyone off her hot tub. She gave an example about her being the hot tub. Jessie once again refers Rhoda as the Wicked Witch of the West as she states her melting in her hot tub. Jessie makes the reference the last one. Quotes Trivia *Rhoda shares a similarity to Cruella De Vil (Disney). Them both wear clothing where some items were made from animals, such as feathered hats and large fur coats. *Rhoda actually has done several sexual harassment throughout the series not once got arrested. *She enjoys watching The Real Housewives of New York. Category:In Love Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:On & Off Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Black Widows Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Female Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Abusers